Conventionally, an electric power steering apparatus which applies a steering auxiliary torque to a steering system of a vehicle by reducing a rotation of an electric motor (hereinafter, simply called “motor”) with a gear box and an electric actuator which performs a movement of a substance, a positioning and so on by converting a rotation of the motor to a rectilinear motion by using a ball screw or the like, are known. Then, in the electric power steering apparatus and the electric actuator, in order to miniaturize the apparatus and to prevent a noise generation, a mechatronical integration-type motor unit which integrates a control unit (ECU) including a control substrate, a power substrate and so on which are mounted a control circuit for drive-controlling the motor with the motor, is known.
A method for electrically connecting the motor and the ECU, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-196803 A (Patent Document 1). In an electrical connection between a motor unit and a driving unit, the terminal connector described in Patent Document 1 is a structure mounted a protrusion in such a way that a tip fork of a second conducting terminal is opened by inserting a base end fork of a first conducting terminal and the second conducting terminal in order to connect the first conducting terminal arranged a through hole and the second conducting terminal arranged a pair of fork portions with a slit provided from a tip of a plate member to a base end thereof.
Moreover, a terminal connector described in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-196973 A (Patent Document 2) provides a slit for allowing a rotational position aberration of a plate terminal on a bottom of a fork terminal side of a diapason terminal.